Péché d'orgueil
by koliri
Summary: Oneshot. Est ce que les homonculus ne sont vraiment pas humains? Après tout, la définition est: un être humain artificiel... donc ils le sont bien un peu, non? Pride a vécu des années au sein de la famille qu'il a fondé... n'y a t il jamais réfléchi?


**Genre: death-fic **

Résumé:Est-ce que les homonculus ne sont vraiment pas humains? Après tout, la définition est: "un être humain artificiel"... donc ils le sont bien un peu, non?  
Pride a vécu des années au sein de la famille qu'il a fondé... n'y a-t-il jamais réfléchis?  
Bon, en gros je narre ses derniers instants (de mon point de vue, cela va sans dire).

Disclaimer: Pride, Mustang et Bradley junior ne sont pas à moi, mais ça, on l'sait depuis longtemps

* * *

_Le péché d'orgueil. L'un des pires, selon certains, car, aussi minime soit-il, il peut pousser n'importe quel individu à agir contre sa raison. _

C'était son orgueil qui l'avait perdu.  
Il se battait contre ce Roy Mustang. Il allait lui porter le coup fatal, quand _il_ est entré au sous-sol.  
Ce gosse. Son fils.  
Il a retiré son épée du corps ensanglanté et s'est tourné vers lui en souriant.

"Ce n'est qu'un voleur, ne t'inquiète pas."

Le gosse... son fils a courut vers lui en souriant de même, lui disant à quel point il s'était inquiété pour lui, qu'il le remerciait pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et faisait toujours pour lui. Et lui, quelque part, se sentait fier de lui... de son fils. Il posa ses deux mains sur ses frêles épaules, et...

Il était pétrifié. Que... qu'est-ce qu...?

"Lui aussi, réussit à articuler péniblement l"homme derrière lui, Lui aussi c'est un de ces humains que vous méprisez!"

Non, lui ce n'est pas pareil. Lui c'est son fils, sa fierté. Mais...

"Qu'as-tu fait... petit misérable...  
- J'avais peur qu'il ne brûle, alors je suis retourné le chercher. J'ai sauvé votre trésor, père!"

La voilà donc, son erreur... avoir fait confiance à ce gosse, avoir voulu, jusqu'au bout, jouer les bons père de famille!  
Lui avoir montré son point faible! Parce qu'il avait été trop fier!  
Non... ce n'est pas ça...  
Alors quoi!  
Ce gosse... non, son fils... lui avait-il fait confiance? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait montré la clef de sa mort définitive?  
Saura-t-on jamais... Maintenant, il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière... il risque de comprendre si l'autre l'ouvre encore, et il ne peut pas se permettre de l'achever devant _lui_. Alors, il ne reste plus qu'à l'éliminer, lui aussi... Hors de question de perdre sa chance de devenir humain, si près du but, et après tant d'années de labeur! Pas juste pour un de ces humains.

Son fils.

Instinctivement, ses mains remontent le longs des jeunes épaules, s'approchent du cou...

"Que vous arrive-t-il, Père? Qu'avez-vous?"

D'un seul geste, ses doigts puissants se referment sur la gorge de l'enfant, lui coupant toute chance de respirer.

" Qu... qu'est-ce que tu fais... Papa?"

Papa?

_Il ne le tutoie pas souvent. _

D'habitude, tout le monde le vouvoie avec respect, y compris sa femme et son fils. Tout le monde le considère comme le grand Généralissime, chef des armées. Comme la plus importante personnalité du pays. D'une certaine façon, cette distance qu'il plaçait entre lui et le reste du monde, lui permettait de conserver clairement en tête son objectif, sa vérité: un vulgaire homonculus, n'ayant d'humain que l'apparence, ne rêvant que de posséder la Pierre Philosophale.

Un jour...

Mais au final, c'est quoi, être humain? Humain, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait fait? N'aurait-il pas vécu comme maintenant?

Il va mourir ici. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, cela vient de s'imposer à lui. Il ne peut pas tuer ce gosse, son fils. Mais il ne veut pas non plus avoir à affronter son regard quand il saura la vérité.

Mais il ne veut pas non plus qu'il soit triste. Il l'a bien vu, la petite Elycia Hughes, à l'enterrement de son père. Tous les enfants sont-ils comme ça...?  
Alors, il sait ce qu'il lui reste à faire...

Brusquement, alors que dans son dos le général de brigade est parvenu à se relever, il jette le gosse contre le mur. Loin de lui.  
Mustang l'a vu et s'est interposé; il récupère le gosse et le pose délicatement à ses côtés. Et il voit...  
Le sac...

_"J'ai sauvé votre trésor, père!" _

Lentement, sans le quitter des yeux, Mustang plonge la main dedans. La ressort, brandissant à bout de bras un crâne humain.  
Seul vestige du corps qui a permit sa création.

"Dites-moi un peu, mister Bradley... dit-il d'un ton ironique, traçant un cercle de transmutation sur sa main, avec son propre sang, Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je vous tue...

Les flammes de la pièce semblent vivantes, elles se jettent sur lui, l'enserrent de leurs langues brûlantes; le faisant huler de douleur.

**-** ... pour que vous creviez pour de bon?"

Cette fois, c'est bel et bien fini.  
Il jette un dernier regard au gosse... à son fils, évanoui. Il l'a lâché avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Tandis qu'il se consume... il espère qu'il ne lui manquera pas, même si c'est triste. Aucun père ne voudrait voir souffrir son enfant. De toute façon, il apprendra la vérité. Il découvrira les mensonges de son père. Et il le haïra de lui-même, ce monstre qui s'est joué de lui pendant si longtemps.

C'est mieux comme ça...

* * *

**Sak: Voilà, c'était mon premier one-shot de FMA!  
Pride: Vu sous cet angle, j'suis plutôt un type sympa!...  
Sak: Ne nous emballons pas... -.-°**


End file.
